


Our Summer Romance

by Tigerwolf890



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013 Harry, 2013 louis, Car Salesman Niall, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Harry doesnt know Louis family owns the beach resort, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Lifeguard Harry, Louis family owns a beach resort, Louis hides about being rich, Louis teaches Harry how to surf, M/M, Manager Liam, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Photographer Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Rich Niall, Slow Build Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Summer Romance, lifeguard louis, yes i put liam with Danielle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a Lifeguard, Harry is a Photographer they meet at a beach resort. Watch as they become fast friends and fall in love but what happens when the summer ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Summer Romance

**Author's Note:**

> My second Larry story. Hope you all like it Im sorry this is so short. A prologue is suppose to be

Harry and niall were packing for their vacation, which was much needed from working so hard. Harry works as a photographer while Niall works at his dads car company. They both come from rich families but don't like to show off about it. They were currently packing to go to a beach resort in Doncaster. Which was an hour by car from Holmes Chapel and two hours away by train. 

"Niall are you ready, I want to get there before it gets dark." Harry joked to his best friend. 

"Smart ass." Niall laughs.

The suitcases were finally packed and they took Harry's car, a 2016 Camaro.

"Hopefully there are some hot babes there." Niall says excitedly 

"You know I'm not ready for a relationship." 

"Harry it's been seven months since you and Nick broke up, live a little." 

"I'm not ready to put my heart on the line again." Harry says sadly. 

Niall just sighed and put his seatbelt on. Harry put the radio on and there was no other word about relationships again.

They started there hour drive to Doncaster. 

Little did Harry know, he was going to meet the love of his life

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I dont want to post the first chapter if I shouldnt continue this. so let me know


End file.
